One Week in Summer
by justagirl8225
Summary: Planning and going on a vacation, really how complicated can that get? Series of oneshots, pairings are Maria/Jeff & Lita/Punk. Please, R&R.


**Disclaimer**: I hereby state that I own no person, place or thing that you recognize. This is merely a work of fiction, I don't claim to know what they do in their free time, this is purely a work of _fan _fiction.

**Notes**: What this will become is a set of related oneshots and ficlets as I write them and decide whether or not I want to post them outside of LiveJournal. My primary pairings for this set will be: Lita/Punk & Maria/Jeff.

.

.

.

Maria frowned, hands on her hips as she exited the dressing room... she could have sworn that she set her digital camera down in this exact spot. "Hey Li?"

Lita propped the door to the stall open just enough, "what's up 'Ria?"

"Have you seen my camera?"

"I thought you..." There was a long moment of silence as Lita continued getting dressed, "I thought you left it on the chair?"

Maria nodded, biting down thoughtfully on her lower lip, "I did... I had it right here, turned it off after we finished trying on those last five."

Lita exited the stall with her last five bikinis, these hanging back on the hangers. "I know I didn't touch it.. maybe one of the employees picked it up by accident?"

The younger woman shrugged, gathering the bikinis she had tried on, "I sure hope so.. because the last thing either one of us needs is pictures of us trying on bikinis."

Lita nodded her agreement, because it was the truth.. sure, she didn't mind the occasional picture with a fan but a picture with a fan and a picture of her trying on (sometimes) skimpy bikinis for an upcoming vacation really wasn't something that she wanted posted everywhere. Even if both women had worn bikinis plenty of times before for the WWE, this was different because it was personal and private.

Running a hand through her red hair, Maria brought out her cell phone with her free hand, "I'm just going to call Jeff... see if they're done doing whatever it is they said they were going to do."

The former diva nodded again, taking all of the bikinis back to the counter while Maria called Jeff. Jeff and Punk had come to the mall with them and while both women would have thought they would have been fine sitting around while they tried on bikinis... for some reason or another, the two men had split. But as Maria drifted off to another part of the store, Lita started towards the main entrance... sure enough, the two men were standing just outside of the store. Something obviously had their attention... Lita walking up behind them.

"Since the two of you obviously aren't busy anymore, could you help me and 'Ria find her camera? It was either lost or stolen in the store while we were trying on bikinis."

Jeff smiled, "well uh... we were just umm..."

Lita arched an eyebrow, holding out one hand to the two, "we were worried that some strange perverts had stolen it but at least we're familiar with the perverts."

Punk huffed, "we just wanted to make sure that it didn't fall into the wrong hands."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I'm sure.." holding the returned object, the former diva eyed her best friend and boyfriend suspiciously. "Did you two delete any of these?"

"..."

"Well?"

"... no?"

Lita pinched the bridge of her nose, Maria having joined them by this point and already checking the memory card to find it empty.

"You guys, I needed those pictures to make comparisons and so we could send those to Mickie and Lisa."

"But we were just doing what we thought was best," Jeff protested weakly, "'Ria I'll make it up to you."

"And besides, it's not like you have pictures of Jeff in just his boxers on your digital camera."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "you said you deleted those?"

Jeff looked confused, "you have pictures of me in my boxers?"

Punk shook his head, "no... I have pictures of Lita in my boxers--"

"Why you little--"

Grabbing his girlfriend gently by the elbows, Punk dragged the slightly angry woman to him, pinning her arms to her sides. "I love you."

Lita half glared at him, her anger already starting to dissipate a little, "you're going to have to do better then that."

Grinning, he kissed her fully, pulling back enough to speak; "better?"

Lita sighed, "getting there..."

An eyebrow arched, "we're still in public, otherwise--"

"Okay, I think it's time to go," Jeff interjected before Punk could finish. "We're starting to attract a crowd," he explained in a lower tone.

Lita and Punk nodded in understanding, even with Jeff and Maria doing their best to form a small shield, just by their occupations they were bound to get recognized from time to time... and knowing what Lita had gone through before.. as they walked away, Maria and Lita continued to discuss bikinis and proper punishment … Punk and Jeff groaning at the suggestions that the two women were coming up with.

.

.

.

Prompt Word: Bikini


End file.
